1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention described and claimed herein is generally related to mounting devices for telephones and the like. More particularly the present invention is related to mounts for supporting a portable cellular telephone, in a vehicle or elsewhere.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99 (Background Art)
The present invention is directed to portable cellular telephones, which are those cellular telephones in which the conventional telephone handset and transceiver are combined in a single handset unit. Portable cellular telephones are sufficiently compact to be carried in a briefcase, and can generally be operated anywhere. They differ from other cellular telephones commonly installed in vehicles, in that the handset of the portable cellular telephone includes a battery and transceiver and thus constitutes essentially the entire telephone unit.
Portable cellular telephones can ordinarily be operated from within a vehicle, in much the same manner as a non-portable cellular telephone that is typically installed semi-permanently in the vehicle. In this regard, however, it is desirable to be able to actuate the portable cellular telephone with electrical power from the electrical system of the vehicle. This is because portable cellular telephones, in order to be kept to a desirably small size, typically have a relatively small rechargeable battery that significantly limits the time period over which the telephone may be operated. Consequently, it is desirable to be able to continuously recharge the battery and/or directly power the portable cellular telephone while it is carried in a vehicle. This may be done by conventional means connecting the portable cellular telephone to the electrical system of the vehicle, for example through the vehicle cigarette lighter.
Further, where a portable cellular telephone is regularly carried in a vehicle, it is desirable to have the telephone removably mounted in a position where it may be conveniently accessed and removed for use, and which is also suitable for holding the telephone during recharging or other electrical actuation. There has not heretofore been available a cellular telephone mount which achieves these objectives and which is also adaptable for use in various vehicles, which may have widely varying interior dimensions, shapes and sizes. In this regard, vehicles have dashboards of different sizes, shapes and orientations. Additionally, some vehicles with bucket seats have middle consoles or transmission housings of various sizes and shapes, which are generally positioned centrally between the front seats or below the dashboard. These differences in vehicle configuration, coupled with varying personal preferences as to the location of the telephone handset, has created a need for a mounting device for portable cellular telephones, which can enable the telephone to be mounted in any of a number of different positions and orientations within the cab of the vehicle.
Previously available mounting devices for cellular telephones have been directed to very specific applications, and have generally been useful only in connection with the handsets of non-portable cellular telephones.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,553, to Kobayashi, describes a clamshell-type cradle mount for a telephone handset which has only a very limited rotational adjustment range in two directions and very little standoff from the mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,916, to Kojima, also discloses a telephone handset cradle mount, which is pivotable in one dimension and over a limited angular range.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,928, to MacKenzie, discloses a holder for a conventional wall- or desk-mounted telephone.